<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under The Table by jujus_writing_corner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068851">Under The Table</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujus_writing_corner/pseuds/jujus_writing_corner'>jujus_writing_corner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction, Youtube RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Cannibalism, Gen, Gore, Implied Death, Tags Contain Spoilers, Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 00:26:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujus_writing_corner/pseuds/jujus_writing_corner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bim has a secret.</p>
<p>Whumptober Day 17: I Did Not See That Coming<br/>Prompt: Dirty Secret</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Under The Table</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Poor Bimmy, he didn't ask for this ;w;</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bim has a secret.</p>
<p>A secret shrouded in dark hallways, quiet nights, hushed voices. Sneaking footsteps and nervous glances. Parts of town less traveled, streets and alleys less seen. Hidden corners of the studio. Trips on the elevator that no one sees.</p>
<p>Bim has a secret.</p>
<p>A secret made of blood dripping off a table, trailing across hardwood floor. Flesh pulled in sections, skin pulled from fat, fat pulled from muscle. Heart, lungs, and liver. Cracked-open, empty bones. Teeth buried at the bottom of a garbage can.</p>
<p>Bim has a secret.</p>
<p>A secret found in missing persons reports, cold cases across Los Angeles. People on nighttime strolls, sleeping on benches, walking home from work. Running footsteps. Short screams. Wiped fingerprints and footprints covered in dirt.</p>
<p>Bim has a secret.</p>
<p>Garbage bags hefted over his shoulder, full of something warm. The heavy thunk of a cleaver through shoulder joints. A mini fridge in his room, filled with bags of meat. Cooking on nights when no one’s awake.</p>
<p>Bim has a secret.</p>
<p>He doesn’t know why he was made this way. He hates that this is a part of him. He’s disgusted by what he does in the dead of night. He wishes he could stop, and he’s tried before. But nothing works. Nothing else hits just right. Nothing else satisfies.</p>
<p>Bim has a secret.</p>
<p>“You know,” huffs Wilford, carrying one end of a heavy, full garbage bag as Bim carries the other, down the hall at three in the morning, “You wouldn’t have to go through all this trouble if you stopped worrying about the others knowing.”</p>
<p>“They can’t know,” Bim answers quickly and coldly, in a tone that leaves no room for further discussion, “There’s no way anyone can know.”</p>
<p>The egos are a gossipy bunch. Many of them are poor at keeping secrets. Wilford is, strangely, not one of them. He is the only one who knows, the only one Bim trusts not to judge or recoil in horror. If anyone else knows, the entire building will know soon after.</p>
<p>Including Oliver.</p>
<p>Sweet, gentle Oliver, who cares so deeply for everyone and everything, who has more humanity than half the building despite his metal interior, who loves humans and their oddities more than Bim ever did. No matter what comes to pass, no one can know what Bim is hiding, because it will inevitably get back to Oliver. And it would crush him. It would disgust him.</p>
<p>Oliver would be horrified if he found out that Bim is a cannibal.</p>
<p>Bim has a secret.</p>
<p>And it will stay a secret for as long as he can manage.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed this, please leave a comment! They absolutely make my day :'3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>